Ne vivre plus que pour lui
by Eiram84
Summary: [SPOILERS TOME 7] Toute guerre apporte son lot de souffrances et de blessures, il aurait été stupide de penser que j'aurais pu être épargnée, et pourtant j'avais tellement espéré... Aujourd'hui, si je vis, ce n'est plus que pour lui...


**Ne vivre plus que pour lui**

Pourquoi ai-je continué à vivre ? Cette question, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me la pose. Cela va faire deux ans maintenant et pourtant la douleur est toujours aussi vive. Cette année là, j'ai tout perdu… ou presque.

La guerre faisait rage. Nous le savions tous et nous nous étions engagés en toute connaissance de cause. Mais rien ne m'aurait préparé à vivre cela. Ni la précédente guerre, ni les prémices de cette nouvelle… La douleur m'a frappée de plein fouet et ce à deux reprises avec une intensité égale. Et s'_il_ n'avait pas été là, rien ne m'aurait empêché d'aller vous rejoindre.

Je me souviens de cette nuit où ma vie s'est écroulée pour la toute première fois. Je somnolais dans le salon, j'étais inquiète. Ted n'était pas rentré. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une mission le retenait loin de moi, mais cette fois je sentais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Kingsley a frappé à ma porte, j'ai su, avant même d'ouvrir que jamais plus ma vie ne serait la même.

Son visage tendu, ses traits tirés et son air désolé m'avaient appris bien avant qu'il ne prononce quoique se soit que mon mari n'était plus.

Je n'ai pas pleuré ce soir là. J'ai attendu de pouvoir serrer Nymphadora dans mes bras pour me laisser aller à ma peine. Ma fille était aussi dévastée que moi. Nous avons pleuré longtemps tandis que Remus nous regardait d'un air triste et inquiet. Puis, je me suis reprise la première. Il fallait que nous nous montrions fortes. La guerre n'était pas finie, nous devions continuer à nous battre et Nymphadora gardait au creux de son corps un petit être qui devait lui donner toutes les raisons de se réjouir.

Il n'était pas question d'oublier notre chagrin. Il nous fallait juste vivre avec…

Ted n'a jamais connu son petit fils. Pourtant il en aurait été fou. Cet enfant a toujours été un vrai trésor. Dès sa naissance, il a commencé à surprendre tout le monde. Je savais que mon cher Ted aurait beaucoup rit en voyant la surprise de Remus la première fois que son fils a changé la couleur de ses cheveux. Les deux pères avaient eu, à plus d'une vingtaine d'année d'écart, exactement la même réaction…

A cet instant, je l'avoue, j'ai cru que je pourrais surmonter la douleur de la perte de l'homme que j'aimais. Quand je voyais le bonheur de Nymphadora et de Remus, j'avais envie de croire que l'amour triompherait. Que ce cauchemar prendrait fin, que nous finirions tous par vivre heureux.

Mais il y a eu cette nuit là… Remus m'avait fait promettre de ne pas laisser partir Nymphadora. Teddy n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, il avait besoin de sa mère. Je crois qu'avant même de partir, il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas.

Mais Remus, tu m'as surestimée… Tu savais pourtant tout aussi bien que moi que rien n'arrêtait ma petite Dora quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir ce jour là. Je l'ai suppliée, je l'ai menacée, je lui ai dit de penser à votre fils, mais elle avait tellement peur de te perdre qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas aller là bas.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, Teddy serré contre ma poitrine, mon cœur prit dans un étau. Je ne savais pas encore que plus jamais je n'aurais la force de repenser à vous sans que des larmes ne viennent brûler mes yeux.

Durant ces deux dernières années, je me suis bien souvent demandé à quoi bon… A quoi bon continuer à vivre alors que j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde ? A quoi bon vivre sans mon mari ? A quoi bon survivre à son enfant ?

Pourquoi ai-je continué à avancer ?

Je me pose cette question tous les matins en me levant et tous les soirs en me couchant. Et la réponse se trouve là, devant moi…

C'est un petit bout d'homme qui courre dans le jardin derrière un papillon et dont le rire est le seul baume capable d'apaiser les blessures de mon cœur Je le regarde avec tendresse, il me fait tellement penser à eux. Dès que mon regard se pose sur lui, je les revois tous et mon cœur se serre. Teddy ne fait pas qu'il est le seul qui me fait tenir, que je ne vis que parce que lui vit, qu'il est désormais, ma seule et unique raison d'avancer.


End file.
